An electrical plug connector part may include a first housing part, which comprises a plug section and at least one contact opening disposed in the plug section with a contact disposed therein. The plug section may be engaged with another electrical plug connector part along a plug-in direction, and comprises an outer wall extending in the plug-in direction. A second housing part is provided which comprises a wall and which, at least in sections, lies across from the outer wall of the plug section and forms an intermediate chamber with the outer wall. The second housing part functions as a screen and, for this purpose, extends at least in sections around the plug section, whereby another complementary electrical plug connector part with a plug contour disposed therein may be inserted into the intermediate chamber so as to introduce at least one contact into the at least one contact opening to establish electrical contact.
Such electrical plug connector parts for transmitting a charging current are used, for example, in electric vehicles, at charging stations for recharging electric vehicles or charging cables to connect an electric vehicle to a charging station. Since an electrical plug connector part disposed on a vehicle, for example, is also used outdoors during normal use of the vehicle, and since sealing of the electrical plug connector part to the outside is difficult, if not impossible, during rainy weather, for example, moisture may penetrate into the electrical plug connector part, in particular into the contact openings. For this reason, is necessary to ensure that water which has made its way into the contact openings may flow back out, so that contacts disposed in the contact openings may be in safe and reliable contact with the contacts of another, complementary, electrical plug connector part. During frost, in particular, standing water in a contact opening may freeze, which could potentially make connecting a complementary electrical plug connector part, and thus a charging procedure, impossible.
Therefore, in this type of electrical plug connector part, and as described for example in WO 2011/104 609 A1, a drain towards a plane lying behind the contact opening in the plug-in direction is traditionally provided on a contact opening. However, this has the disadvantage that a space must be provided behind the contact openings, when viewed from the plug-in direction, into which draining may occur but which also has to be sealed.
In an electrical plug connector part known from EP 2 573 880 A1, a drainage system is provided with drainage channels, which are configured to direct water toward a discharge line.
Other electrical plug connector parts which provide for drainage are known, for example, from DE 694 28 636 T2 and EP 0 634 818 B1.